The Great Battle
by mistystar253
Summary: this is the sequel to The Promise. The great battle has begun and five clans are faceing a new danger together. Join Leafstar, Crowfeather, thunderclan, shadowclan, riverclan, and windclan in the biggest battle in clan history. There will be death, love, heartache, but there's no turning back. Rated T to be safe R


**hey everybody This is THE SEQUEL to: The Promise so read on**

**don't forget to read and review! you guys rock!**

**~Mistystar253**

**Alliances**

Leafclan

leader: Leafstar-a light ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes (formerly of thunderclan)

Deputy:Crowfeather- A grey-black tom with blue eyes (formerly of windclan and Leafstar's loyal mate)

Medicine Cat: Shadedfawn- a tan she-cat with dark tan spots dappled on her pelt

Warriors

Ivyclaw- and grey she-cat with two silver-white paws and silver-white belly and tail tip.

Coaldust- a black tom with a dark grey tail tip and paw

Ivypool- a light grey tabby she-cat with one white paw(formerly of Thunderclan)

Foxleap- a bright ginger tom(formerly of Thunderclan)

Dovewing- a light grey she-cat(formerly of Thunderclan)

Tigerheart- a brown tabby tom(Dovewing's mate and formerly of Shadowclan)

Lionblaze- a light yellow tom(formerly of Thunderclan)

Heathertail- a light brown she-cat(formerly of Windclan)

Thornstep- a dark brown tom with a light brown belly and two light brown paws

Blackstorm- a black she-cat

Redpelt- a ginger-red tom with a white paw and white belly

Mossheart- a brown she-cat with three white paws, white tail tip, white belly and white chesta tan she-cat with dark tan spots dappled on her pelt

Moonspirit- a white she cat with three silver stripes a gray and white tail all of her paw's are grey except her hind left paw which is blue and she has a moon on her fore head(formerly Moonstar)

Shadowpelt- a jet-black tom with a yellow star on his fore head and a scar on his solder(formerly Shadowstar)

Eagleclaw- brown with dark brown stripes (formerly wind clan's blackeagle)

Nightfur- a young black she cat with white tipped front and back paws, white tipped tail and she has sky blue eyes

Sunpool- golden shecat with russet paws and ears

flamestreak white Tom with golden ginger and black streaks

Watersplash- Silver she-cat with light-blue eyes

Apprentices

Swiftpaw - small Smokey gray she cat with a long tail and dark green eyes

Jaypaw- Runt black she-kit with green eyes and was born a fighter

Robinpaw- Big tom with orange pelt and has blue eyes and was born deaf and blind on his left side of his but can hear and see on right side and can not unsheath his claws and wants to be a med cat

Sparrowpaw- Small 2nd born light brown she-kit with black and dark brown spots with gold eyes

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with bright-green eyes

Shadowpaw- a black she-cat with amber eyes (Watersplash's younger sister, loves Watersplash but used to hate her)

Queens

Leafstar's kits- Featherkit- a white she-cat with red, gold, and black highlights, Emberkit- a ginger-red tom with one white paw, Moonkit- a black she-cat with a white moon on her left shoulder, Blazingkit- a ginger-red she-cat with four black paws and a black tail tip, Thunderkit- a bright ginger tom, Brightkit- a black, ginger, and white tortoiseshell she-cat, Ravenkit- a black she-cat with one ginger-red paw and ginger-red highlights.(Becoming apprentices at sunhigh)

Heathertail- A light tan colored she-cat with a red-tan colored tail, and paw  
Heathertail's kits-Fallenkit- white with light gray spots she and green eyes  
Whisperingkit- has tigerstars coat and amber eyes she  
Silentkit- shy white with black spots she  
Swiftkit- brave white with black spots tom  
Morningkit- berrynoses coat and ice blue eyes she  
Sightkit-looks like yellowfang but with white blind eyes tom

thunderclan

leader: firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

deputy: brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom

medicine cat: brightheart- a black, ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly a warrior, Cloudtail's mate)

warriors

graystripe- long-haired grey tom

dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat (firestar's mate)

brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

cloudtail- long-haired white tom

millie- striped gray tabby she-cat

thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

birchfall- light brown tabby tom

whitewing- white she-cat

berrynose- cream-colored tom

hazeltail- small grey and white she-cat

mousewhisker- grey and white tome

cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat

**Briarlight's POV.**

I was watching the forest bathed in moonlight when i heard a rustling noise. I pricked my ears, nose and eyes alert. Then I catch a glimpse of fur and hear a twig snap. Then I heard advancing paw steps. I sniffed the air again and smelled the scent of rotting flesh and I quickly raised the alarm

"Everyone out of the dens! someone's attacking! hurry!" I yowl so loud I'm pretty sure Starclan heard me.

"Briarlight what is it?" I turn to see my leader standing beside me.

"I believe that the Dark Forest is attacking. I heard, smelled and saw them in the for..." I was interupted by a menacing yowl. I looked at the entrance. I saw Bumblestripe yowling and clawing at any cat who came close to him that were in my clan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan.

_Oh, No! _I thought _the Great Battle is happening! Starclan help us please!_

**_i Know incredibly short but i needed to get the first chapter of The series of The Promise. So anyways please review so I can update, I've had sever writer's block and I have state mandated tests all of this week so I'll update when I can and Im sorry for such a short chapter the next one will be way longer!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_~Mistystar253_**


End file.
